Patients receiving Intralipid as part of total parenteral nutrition (TPN) demonstrate an increase in plasma cholesterol levels. To determine whether the increase is accompanied by de novo cholesterol synthesis or whether the increase is solely due to mobilization of tissue cholesterol, we will measure cholesterol synthesis by a novel in vivo technique based on incorporation of deuterium from body water into the cholesterol structure.